


found my sweet escape

by complicatedfreak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but only a few knows, even and isak are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedfreak/pseuds/complicatedfreak
Summary: Eva thinks that Isak and Chris are seeing each other, and after a (not-so) thorough investigation with Jonas, she discovered how wrong she was.





	found my sweet escape

“Why do you think so?” Jonas asked from Eva’s bed, his body lying on it as if he owns the bed. 

“I don’t know. I just have a huge feeling.” Eva explained with a voice a little high, her hands gripping the roots of her hair.

“You have a feeling that… no, actually, let me rephrase that. You _think_ that Isak and Chris, like, _Penetrator_ Chris, are hooking up? It still doesn’t make sense, Eva.” He rolled his eyes while a smile was playing on his lips. Eva looking frustrated by simple matters is one of the things that Jonas finds funny in his life, but she doesn’t need to know that.

“Yeah! There’s no way you could convince me otherwise.” She stated while pacing in her room, eyebrows furrowed while her hands are on either side of her hips. 

The two of them are hanging out inside Eva’s room slash basement or whatever it’s called. It doesn’t really matter.

Originally, Eva planned to ask Jonas if Isak has been telling him stuff that might be related to hooking up with Penetrator Chris, but her plan didn’t go so well. The two of them ended up practically arguing each other about it.

“So you called me here in the middle of the might… just to discuss if Isak and Chris are seeing each other? First, do you even know if Isak is gay in the first place?” Jonas questioned.

Eva stopped on her feet and bit her lip. She started considering Jonas’ question and thought that maybe she was just making assumptions, but the very first thing that came into her mind was what she and Noora saw on Isak’s history on Safari during Christmas. Until now, she shuddered at the carelessness Isak had when watching porn. I mean, what kind of idiot would watch porn without using incognito?

“Yep, absolutely.” Slightly, she shook her head as she forced her head to forget what she saw during that time.

“How so? Nah, I don’t think he’s gay. I mean, he’s been hooking up with different random chicks during parties. The man has some serious game with chicks.” Jonas nodded his head to himself unconsciously, remembering that one party last week when Isak hooked up with that hot first year in the bathroom in front of him, Mahdi, and Magnus.

“See? That just proves it. Isak hooks up with random people. Penetrator Chris hooks up with random people. The possibility of them hooking up is huge. Think about it!” Eva finally took a sit on the lower part of the bed, just beside Jonas’ feet.

Jonas bit his lip, preventing himself from commenting that Penetrator Chris would hook up with random people and Eva is one of those random people he’d hooked up with. “Chill. Remember Sara, yeah? Sara was Isak’s girlfriend, so I don’t think he’d hook up with Chris.”

Eva rolled her eyes when she remembered Isak and Sara shamelessly kissing each other near the doorway in their classroom. She remembered the times when she’d give Noora the knowing look when they remembered what happened last December.

“Fuck Sara. The point is, I really think that Isak and Chris are hooking up, or probably something more.” Eva rubbed her face from frustration of Jonas not believing what she’s saying right now.

“Nah, man. Isak and Chris probably don’t know each other in the first place. Hell, they probably even saw each other at some parties, but that’s a mere coincidence, since the two of them act like they won’t survive without attending any parties for at least two weeks.” Jonas stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Eva failed to see it.

Eva snorted at Jonas’ comment. Isak and Chris knew each other, there’s no doubt it in, especially the moment when… holy fuck, how could she forget to mention it?

“Fucking hell, Jonas, wait, fuck, there’s something I forgot to tell you.” She uncharacteristically pinched the bridge of her nose while scolding herself from failing to tell this to Jonas.

Jonas raised his left eyebrow while eyeing at Eva. “And what’s that?” He asked, as he gets closer to the part of the bed on where Eva is sitting.

“The other day, Noora was with William, and Noora saw Isak and Chris together in Chris’ car. The two of them looked like they were talking to each other with some serious shit, based on what Noora said.” Eva stated as she tried to remember the details of Noora’s story.

Jonas raised his eyebrows and looked at Eva with much surprise. “Really?”

A smirk was starting to form on her lips when she heard the surprise in Jonas’ tone. “Yes, really. Why would Noora lie about this, anyway?” Eva questioned. 

After a few seconds of thinking, Jonas finally sighed. “Okay, so… you _might_ be a little right with this one.”

“Yay! So, do you want to investigate and prove this little theory right?” Eva invited Jonas.

With a small nod, Jonas agreed to do what Eva proposed; earning a large smile from the girl sitting right in front of him. Her smile was still as bright as it used to be back when they were still together, but Jonas didn’t need to bring that up.

“I’ll go with you only because I slightly think you’re right, but at the same time, I low-key think that you’re not. So, here’s what’s going to happen, if Isak and Chris are _indeed_ hooking up or seeing each other, you win, but if the two of them aren’t, then I win. The loser pays 300 kroner. So, do we have ourselves a deal?” He stuck out his hand in front of Eva, waiting for her to shake it and form an agreement of some sort.

Eva slightly frowned when she heard the proposition. “No, not 300. Let’s sweeten the pot, yeah? How ‘bout 600 kroner?”

Jonas raised his eyebrows in question, “You sure? 600 kroner?”

Eva grinned as she brought out her hand to shake Jonas’. “It’s a deal.”

Jonas smiled in a way Eva couldn’t interpret. “You better prepare your 600 kroner by the end of this week.”

“As if I’d let you beat my ass.” Eva said as the two of them broke their handshake. “So we’ll follow Isak and check if he’s anywhere near Chris. If he was, then it’s like implied that they’re together.” 

“And if he’s not, and we probably might see him hooking up with some random person, then that 600 kroner is mine.” Jonas grinned as he thought of what to do with 600 kroner.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Jonas practically yelled what he said on Eva’s face.

Eva tried to suppress a groan because of the way Jonas was acting. “Jesus, you agreed on this the first place, so don’t act like a 5-year-old.” She whispered as she watched Jonas adjust the scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Let’s go?” She smiled when he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck, fine, let’s go.” Jonas said. He couldn’t believe that he’s doing this. Right now, the two of them are actually following Isak stealthily. He felt like an outright stalker right now. Never did he think that he’d see himself in this kind of position before. And he’s actually doing this for the sake of 600 kroner. This stalking better be worth it.

The two of them are following Isak down the street. The boy wasn’t even cautious with his surroundings. Though, Jonas would’ve guessed that already because it’s not like Isak knows he has stalkers in the first place, so there’s no reason for him to be cautious.

Eva and Jonas followed Isak as he passed by some houses and shops. Of course, they maintained their distance from him to make sure that he wouldn’t know that he’s being followed.

While Jonas was mindlessly following Eva around, he was thinking of the reasons why he even agreed to this in the first place. He tried to think of some valuable reason that he could use to convince himself, but he can’t even fucking form a single one in his head. Okay, maybe he’s really confident that he’s going to get that 600 kroner and prove Eva right. Yes, that was the reason why he agreed to this.

“Stop!” Eva yelled in a whispered tone directed to Jonas. Of course, he stopped from walking. When your ex yelled at you to stop, you stop.

Jonas finally focused on his surroundings. He was in a familiar place he sometimes visits with his friends, though, not most of the time. Eva was pointing at a coffee shop located from a distance that Isak had just entered to.

“So, what do we do now? Should we enter?” Jonas asked as Eva was looking at the coffee shop across the street.

“Shh,” She put a finger in front her lips, and Jonas didn’t know why they have to be quiet, when clearly, Isak’s not around the vicinity. Eva pulled Jonas as she ran beside the nearest lamppost.

She looked at him with a serious face, “Okay, so let’s pretend to be normal here and not act like we’re stalking anyone.”

A woman just walked passed them and gave them a look at the mention of the word ‘stalking’, in which Jonas returned with a sorry smile. Thankfully enough, the woman just continued walking. He looked back to Eva and said, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t pretend to be normal. I’m already normal.”

Eva tried not to roll her eyes so hard. The keyword was ‘tried’. “What I mean is… act inconspicuous or something.”

“Being near the coffee shop already makes it conspicuous, you know.” Jonas stated.

“Be quiet!” Eva demanded and looked back to the coffee shop.

The shop itself has a wall made out of window with the brand name plastered in the middle while being surrounded by other designs necessary for the shop. Through the window, there’s a long table facing against it. A blond guy was sitting there, but what captured Eva’s attention was not the mug sitting in front of him, but rather, Isak sitting next to him with a take-out cup at hand.

Eva thought that maybe Isak went to the coffee shop to visit a friend of some sorts, but that idea got immediately cancelled when she saw the blond guy _kissed_ Isak on the lips. Just a peck, though, like was supposed to welcome Isak or something. 

“Fucking hell, that is _not_ Chris.” Eva mumbled to herself, but Jonas overheard her just enough to see where she’s looking at.

Jonas found himself smiling while Eva was sporting a frown on her face. “Time to pay up.” He said, the smile still not disappearing as he put his hand in front of her.

Eva took out her wallet while mumbling a string of curses directed to Jonas, but it’s not like Jonas was paying attention to any of them. With a roll of the eyes, she gave the money to him. “Here, happy now?”

With a nod, Jonas said, “Yep.” And then continued to count the money he got.

Eva snorted, “Well, at least I still proved that Isak plays for the other team.” She said as she began to walk away from the lamppost with Jonas in tow.

“You could’ve asked him directly instead of going through all the trouble we’ve been to.” Jonas replied after putting the bills in his wallet and stuffed it back into his back pocket.

“But Isak might just deny it, right?” Eva asked as she tucked her loose hair behind her ear. “By the way, who’s that guy anyway?”

Jonas raised an eyebrow in that question. “Oh, the guy with Isak in the coffee shop? You’ve probably seen him at school. He just moved in Nissen this year. A third year, I’d say.”

Eva stopped on her tracks from the sudden knowledge. “How did you even know this?”

Jonas stopped beside her. If a random stranger would pass by and see them, that stranger might think that Jonas did something wrong to upset the girl, because the way Eva’s mouth was agape looks like she’s heard something scandalous coming from Jonas.

He shrugged. “The guy’s tall. Taller than most second years, so it’s impossible for him to be a first year. He can’t be a second year, because fuck, I’ve never seen him in the whole school last year.”

Finally, Eva closed her mouth and thought of what Jonas had said. “I’ve probably seen him somewhere.” She mumbled under her breath as the two of them finally began walking.

“Got to hand it to you, never thought that you’d be really eager to know whom Isak hooks up with.”

“Actually, the only reason why I went through this shit is because… I don’t know. You remember during our first year? When we were still back together? You, me, and Isak always hang out with each other.” She began as she stuff her hands on the pockets of her jacket.

“Of course I remember that. You also hung out with the girls, so,” Jonas shrugged.

“Yeah, but, back when we were still together, the three of us always hang out. Whenever that happened, he’s always the third wheeler. And, now, you know, I just want him to actually… be with someone he likes and be happy with them, and know how it feels not to be a third wheeler, but to be the actual reason why there’s a third wheeler.” Eva bit her lip from that confession.

“I never thought that you could say the term ‘third wheeler’ by that much in one statement. Nice, Eva.” Jonas said, earning a giggle and a slight push on the shoulders from Eva.

“You shut up.” She smiled as the two of them walk together.

 

 

*     *     *

 

 

“Babe, are they still there?” Even asked as his thumb caresses the handle of his mug whilst the other thumb from his right hand unconsciously caresses Isak’s.

“No, they left already.” Isak stated as he saw the two figures outside the coffee shop disappear from his point of view. Finally, he looked to his side and Even’s beautiful blue eyes met his green ones.

“Fuck, I thought they’d never leave.” Even licked his bottom lip and kissed Isak’s lips.

The two of them were in their favorite coffee shop. One of the reasons why it was their favorite because it was conveniently near Even’s place, and another is that they serve the best coffee Isak has tasted. 

Isak and Even let go of each other, both sporting similar smiles on their faces.

“I can’t believe we actually sat in this part of the shop just because Jonas asked us to.” Isak said, the smile on his face still not disappearing as he stare at Even. Sitting in front of the window wasn’t usually their spot. Sure, they’d sit here if there weren’t any seats available, but usually, they’d sit near the counter. It was like their spot, but not that the others need to know that.

Even chuckled from that, “You can’t believe _that_ part? Jesus fuck, you know what I couldn’t believe from all of this? The fact that he bet your relationship status for 600 kroner, that’s what I can’t believe.” 

“He agreed to give me 50. Besides, I already consider it as a favor because this made Eva stop from having any other ideas of me and _Chris_ being together.” Isak grinned at his boyfriend.

“You could’ve just told Eva that you have a boyfriend so she wouldn’t assume you and Chris are together.” Even said as his thumb made its way to Isak’s cheeks.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
